


Avalon

by Rowantreeisme



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AI Tony, Angst, Avalon Protocol, Blood, Hurt Tony, M/M, Major Character Injury, victory/defeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowantreeisme/pseuds/Rowantreeisme
Summary: They won.But what did they loose?





	Avalon

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ghost In The Armour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984227) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa)




End file.
